<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Déjanos Amarte by BlueDreamsSM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310240">Déjanos Amarte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM'>BlueDreamsSM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, MingXiCheng, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando te sientes atrapado en la vida que llevas y descubres una manera seductora y placentera de huir, ¿no lo harías?.</p><p>Jiang Cheng se encuentra en conflicto cuando dos de los solteros más codiciados de China le declaran estar enamorados de él, pero no es que WanYin no sienta nada por ellos, sino que no se siente merecedor de este afecto. Con el tiempo y dedicación de ellos se dará cuenta de lo digno que es de este poliamor.</p><p>AU moderno de Mo Dao Zu Shi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín &amp; Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén &amp; Niè Míngjué, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Míngjué, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunce/gifts">Sunce</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En esos instantes no podía respirar, la mano en su garganta le limitaba el oxígeno a pesar del toque gentil y preocupado por no apretar demasiado. Su respiración por lo mismo era más cansada que lo normal y estaba seguro de que sus jadeos podían oírse aún afuera de la habitación de hotel a pesar de que estos estaban preparados especialmente para resguardar la privacidad de las personas adentro. Eso sumado a los ruidos de sus cuerpos chocando contra el otro hacía que la estancia fuera el antónimo de silenciosa.</p><p>Jiang Cheng sentía el orgasmo próximo así que se lo hizo saber al musculoso cuerpo encima de él arañando su espalda, pero su pareja se salió de él y lo miró socarronamente. Al parecer no le dejaría correrse tan fácilmente sino que lo llevaría hasta el límite antes de permitirle la ansiada liberación. Ya había dejado de apretar su cuello y lo dio vuelta sobre la cama para que esta vez se apoyara en sus codos y rodillas y volvió a posicionarse detrás de él.</p><p>No necesitó de más preparación para entrar de nuevo dentro de Jiang Cheng, llevaban un buen rato teniendo sexo y el propio agujero de Jiang Cheng ya se encontraba bien dispuesto para recibir siempre al miembro grueso y palpitante de su novio. Su pareja lo penetraba cuidadosamente hasta que escuchó un gemido diferente a los demás y supo que había encontrado el punto perfecto, así que luego de eso se dedicó a martirizarlo golpeando el mismo punto una y otra vez.</p><p>―Piedad, por favor ―rogó Jiang Cheng que sentía que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento.</p><p>Además, su pecho ya estaba enterrado entre las sábanas sueltas de la cama y su glande se rozaba con cada embestida en estas. Estaba seguro de que bajo él debía haber una gran mancha de fluidos, tanto de transpiración, saliva y semen, ¿pero qué importaba eso cuando lo estaba disfrutando como nunca? Y es que el sexo con él siempre era fenomenal, podía entregarse libremente y saber que terminaría agotado y satisfecho.</p><p>―A-Cheng, creo que yo… ―un golpe fue asestado desde atrás y la nalgada resonó por todo el lugar.</p><p>Eso fue suficiente estímulo para que Jiang Cheng se corriera mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás gritando por el remolino de placer que sintió vaciarse en su interior. Y no fue lo único que se vació, pues su novio también terminó dentro de él y lo llenó con su semilla blanquecina y recargada, pues llevaban tiempo sin tener sexo entre ellos debido al trabajo del mayor.</p><p>Ambos cayeron agotados en la cama, Jiang Cheng podía sentir como el miembro del otro seguía en su interior y se sentía satisfecho por eso, ya que él realmente amaba sentirse lleno, en más de un sentido. Tenían algo de tiempo antes de abandonar la habitación paga, así que lo mejor para ellos en ese momento sería acomodarse dentro de los brazos del otro y descansar hablando de cosas sin sentido o solo perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.</p><p>Incluso Jiang Cheng comenzaba a cerrar los ojos en señal de cansancio cuando su móvil sonó encima de la mesa al lado de la cama. No quería contestar, nunca quería hacerlo, pero su pareja lo incentivo a que lo hiciera así que a regañadientes se removió hasta alcanzarlo y maldijo cuando sintió salir el ahora flácido miembro de su interior.</p><p>Vio el remitente y bufó. Era su hermano.</p><p>―Jiang Cheng, ¿dónde estás? ―lo increpó en cuanto contestó.</p><p>―¿Qué te importa?</p><p>―Me importa desde que tenemos un almuerzo en familia y tu no das signos de aparecer y de ni siquiera contestar nuestros mensajes.</p><p>Oh rayos. Lo había olvidado.</p><p>―Estaré ahí en cinco minutos, ¡no! En diez. Entreténlos un poco por mí, Wei WuXian.</p><p>―Lo que sea, pero llega en diez minutos.</p><p>Finalizó la llamada y de inmediato el joven de cabellera corta comenzó a buscar sus cosas esparcidas por la habitación mientras se vestía a toda prisa.</p><p>―¿Pasó algo, A-Cheng? ―una masculina voz sonó preocupado a sus espaldas.</p><p>―Sí, hoy había almuerzo familiar y lo he olvidado. Todos están esperándome.</p><p>―Vaya mierda, ¿quieres que te lleve en mi auto?</p><p>―¡No! No puedo aparecer contigo en la puerta de mi casa.</p><p>―A veces creo que te avergüenzas de nuestra relación ―Jiang Cheng tuvo que detenerse y darse la vuelta al notar lo herida de la voz a pesar de que su interlocutor había tratado de que sonara como broma.</p><p>―No es eso, sabes que no es eso. Solo que es… complicado. Y lo sabes.</p><p>―Sí, claro. Entonces entraré a la ducha mientras te vas. Que te vaya bien.</p><p>Jiang Cheng sintió como el corazón se le apretaba un poco por ese cambio en el tono de voz de su pareja y aunque él quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre su relación, ellos sabían que era complicado y al final lo hacía para protegerlos. Si saliera a la luz el tipo de relación que tenían, de seguro que se complicaría todo y en muchas maneras, así que él creía que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto de todos.</p><p>Terminó de agarrar sus cosas y salió del hotel para tomar el primer taxi disponible y llegar a la casa de sus padres para ese almuerzo, que desde ya sabía que sería un suplicio.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Llegó sin ganas a la casa de sus padres y completamente distraído, pues había olvidado hacer algo realmente importante luego de tener relaciones, y eso fue… limpiarse. Tan apurado estaba de vestirse y salir de allí que ni siquiera se acordó de que su pareja se había ido dentro de él y que aun contenía su semilla; pero no importaba, en cuanto entrara buscaría alguna excusa para ir al baño a arreglar el asunto.</p><p>―¡Al fin llegas! ―lo saludó su hermano en cuanto traspasó la puerta de entrada.</p><p>―Wei WuXian, no me molestes, ¿qué tal el ambiente? ―le preguntó tratando de desentenderse lo antes posible.</p><p>―Bue…</p><p>―¡Jiang Cheng! ―la voz de su madre resonó en el lugar y por el tono que usó para llamarlo, WanYin supo que estaba en problemas a pesar de su edad. ―¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? Te hemos estado esperando, incluso el novio de tu hermano está aquí.</p><p>―¿Novio? ―lo mejor para salir de esa situación sería desviar el tema, pensó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>―Oh, así es, logré hacer que mi novio viniera a conocer a la familia, ¿qué te parece?</p><p>―Sorprendente, pero el hecho de que te hayas conseguido novio.</p><p>Wei WuXian empujó con el hombro a su hermano por el comentario, aunque en verdad no estaba ofendido para nada pues hasta él creía que era increíble que estuviera en una relación seria y más sobre todo con tal increíble partido. Realmente los dioses le habían favorecido de una manera espectacular. Jiang Cheng ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar quién era el novio de su hermano pues ya conocía su identidad, pero debía fingir sorpresa pues se suponía que no debía saberlo.</p><p>Entraron en el salón de la gran casa y fueron conducidos por Madam Yu directo a la mesa ya dispuesta y servida para que se sentaran a comer. Allí en la cabecera se encontraba ya dispuesto su padre, Jiang FengMian, quien solo los miró y sonrió sin mucho sentimiento; también se encontraba su hermana mayor YanLi y el esposo de esta, Jin ZiXuan, un pavo real como le gustaba llamarlo junto con Wei WuXian. Y también estoico como siempre, Lan WangJi, quien sabía que era el novio del que tanto hablaban por la extraña relación que antes habían tenido con Wei WuXian durante la adolescencia.</p><p>―Jiang Cheng, si te preguntas porqué está Lan Zhan aquí es porque... ―dudó un poco, pero más por vergüenza que otra cosa, algo raro en él―. Lan Zhan es mi novio.</p><p>―Oh, ya veo.</p><p>Quería realizar una broma, pero en ese momento al relajarse por encontrarse en un ambiente familiar sintió como otra espesa gota caía de él y se deslizaba por el interior del muslo. Necesitaba ir al baño.</p><p>―¡¿Sólo eso me dirás, Jiang Cheng?! ¡¿No te sorprende ni un poco?!</p><p>―Déjalo A-Xian, será mejor que nos sentemos ya a comer ―intervino YanLi.</p><p>―Por fin alguien que dice algo sensato ―Yu ZiYuan hizo un gesto para que todos los que estaban de pie se sentaran―. Espero que la comida no esté tan fría. Si alguien hubiera llegado a la hora no tendríamos que preocuparnos de eso.</p><p>Aquella frase en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera generado un profundo molestar a Jiang Cheng, pero en ese momento ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba en su alrededor pues seguía sintiendo como gota a gota se iba vaciando y a pesar de que le encantaba la sensación de ser llenado y luego de estar lleno también se estremecía de placer cuando sentía chorrear la semilla desde el interior hacia fuera y manchaba sus muslos, como en esos momentos. Solo que en esa ocasión estaba sentado con su familia y la voz estridente y autoritaria de su madre se lo recordó.</p><p>―Jiang Cheng, YanLi ya se ha casado e incluso está esperando un hijo de su esposo, el que será nuestro primer nieto. Inclusive Wei WuXian que es un completo desastre está en una relación con el hijo menor del conglomerado Lan, ¿Cuándo piensas tu conseguir pareja? Estás por salir de la universidad y cuando ya te conviertas en adulto tendrás poco tiempo para conocer a alguien a no ser que tu padre o yo seamos los que te consigan citas a ciegas, lo que sería humillante. No puedo creer que mi propio hijo sea incapaz de conseguir pareja por su cuenta.</p><p>―Oh, pero Madam Yu, si me permite decir algo ―Wei WuXian ni siquiera prestó atención al ¿insulto? Que la mujer había hecho de su persona y aunque recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de esta al interrumpirla, siguió hablando―. Creo que Jiang Cheng sí podría estar en una relación, digo ―se apresuró a aclarar cuando todos en la mesa, excepto el interpelado, lo miraron.</p><p>―A-Xian, ¿por qué crees eso? Si mi hermano no nos ha dicho nada…</p><p>―Eso es porque todos conocemos su personalidad, pero piensen, hoy llegó tarde ―comenzó a enumerar con los dedos―. Tiene una marca de beso escondida cerca de la clavícula y otra en el cuello por la parte de atrás, está distraído y además ese chaleco que lleva no es de él, es al menos unas dos tallas más grande.</p><p>Wei WuXian cruzó sus brazos como dando por cerrado un gran caso criminal y esperó hasta aplausos que claramente no llegaron.</p><p>―Jiang Cheng ―lo llamó su madre, y el menor respondió apenas mirándola.</p><p>Ya debía de tener mojado toda la parte trasera del bóxer.</p><p>―¿Es cierto que tienes pareja?</p><p>―Mmm ―contestó asintiendo sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía.</p><p>―¿Por qué no nos has dicho? ―preguntó FengMian mientras arrojaba algo enojado la servilleta a la mesa, solo ahí fue que Jiang Cheng reaccionó y se dio cuenta de su grave y gran desliz.</p><p>―Tranquilo padre, madre. Estoy segura de que A-Cheng debe tener una buena razón para eso.</p><p>―Bueno, sí. Es algo complicado en verdad ―reconoció WanYin.</p><p>―Complicado o no, quiero conocer a tu pareja para este fin de semana. Haremos una cena para conocerlo y no tienes excusas para no asistir, ¿está claro? ―demandó Yu ZiYuan.</p><p>―¿Una cena? Cuando les dije que les presentaría a mi pareja solo organizaron este almuerzo y de todo lo que han hablado es de Jiang Cheng ―Wei WuXian hizo un mohín y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla claramente molesto, Lan WangJi lo tomó de la mano para consolarlo dentro de lo posible―. De todas formas no podrá ser alguien mejor que mi Lan Zhan.</p><p>Todos los presentes excepto ellos dos rodaron los ojos ante lo dicho.</p><p>Aunque hasta cierta medida era cierto, pues Lan WangJi a pesar de tener la misma edad que Wei WuXian ya tenía un puesto de gerencia en la empresa Lan, y no por pertenecer a la familia, sino que se lo había ganado con méritos propios. Era considerado uno de los solteros y empresarios más codiciados de toda China, pues su comportamiento y actos eran impecables ante la vista de la sociedad; quizás por eso a todos le sorprendía la elección de su pareja: el hijo adoptivo de la empresa Yunmeng Jiang, Wei WuXian.</p><p>―Trataré de hablar… pero no aseguro nada.</p><p>―Oh vamos Jiang Cheng, ¿quién podría ser este novio tan misterioso? Al menos dinos su nombre.</p><p>―Será una sorpresa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya había mandado el mensaje sobre la cena que organizarían sus padres durante el fin de semana. Listo, estaba hecho, pensó Jiang Cheng. La decisión estaba en el otro de ir. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que podría pasar, quería mucho a su familia pero no podía dejar de sentirse presionado por ellos por cada cosa que hiciera, e incluso ahora con la elección de su vida amorosa se sentía inseguro.</p><p>De todas formas, había tomado una decisión en caso de que las cosas salieran mal durante esa jornada y eso era darle un ultimátum a su familia. Estaba un poco hastiado de ser tratado siempre de la misma forma, si bien era consciente de que en cuanto terminara la universidad tendría que asumir un cargo importante en el conglomerado Yunmeng Jiang para en algún momento tomar e lugar de su padre, lo que él realmente quería era trabajar en la empresa de modas de la familia de su madre: Meishan Yu.</p><p>Todo lo que hacía era cuestionado por sus padres, al parecer nunca podía llenar las expectativas de su padre y su madre solo exigía más y más para que no fuera opacado por su hermano adoptivo, pero tampoco se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a pesar de desear lo mejor para él. El único apoyo real que sentía en su familia era por parte de su hermana mayor, pero YanLi ya se encontraba casada; y de Wei WuXian, precisamente el hermano adoptado cuando eran niños.</p><p>Al menos su familia ya sabía y tenía asociado que era gay. Con el matrimonio de YanLi con ZiXuan se sentía menos presionado por tener que darles un heredero, sobre todo con el embarazo actual de su hermana; aunque por supuesto que no dejaban de mencionar que sería una buena idea que él cambiara su orientación sexual. Como si esas cosas pasaran. Jiang Cheng no necesitaba de más presión en su vida y menos en su propia identidad.</p><p>Los días habían pasado y el fin de semana se hacía presente. Jiang Cheng esperó fuera del edificio en donde vivía y se subió al auto que conocía a la perfección cuando paró frente a él.</p><p>―Te ves muy bien el día de hoy, WanYin. ―lo saludó quien conducía.</p><p>―¿Qué te has hecho en el cabello? ―preguntó Jiang Cheng ignorando como siempre los cumplidos que le daban.</p><p>―¿Te gusta? Decidí que ya que era una ocasión tan especial por conocer a tu familia debía de arreglarme un poco más, ¿no crees? ―el auto partió rumbo a su destino.</p><p>―Ya los conoces, y siempre luces espectacular así que no sé por qué te preocupas de esas cosas, XiChen.</p><p>―WanYin, vas a hacer que me sonroje ―Jiang Cheng miró a su novio y vio que de verdad había cierto tono rojizo en su rostro siempre tan perfecto, así que decidió dejar la conversación hasta que llegaran a su hogar.</p><p>Cuando llegaron se bajaron del auto y así como Lan XiChen estaba emocionado, Jiang WanYin se encontraba nervioso. Su pareja le tomó de la mano y sonrió para tranquilizarlo, ¿cómo lo lograba? Jiang Cheng no tenía ni idea, pero su corazón latía más rápido no por el nerviosismo sino por la persona que iba a su lado y que de seguro dejaría a su familia sin palabras. Llegó el momento de tocar el timbre y el que les abrió fue el revoltoso hermano mayor.</p><p>―¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Hemos llegado casi al mismo tiempo! Me hubieras dicho y veníamos juntos.</p><p>―¿Cómo sería posible si te quedaste a pasar la noche afuera? ―contraatacó WanYin.</p><p>Wei WuXian no alcanzó a responder cuando fue jalado fuera del campo de visión de la entrada por Madam Yu, la mujer apenas podía contener su curiosidad y sentía que se habían demorado demasiado en la entrada a pesar de que no pasó ni siquiera un minuto. Lan Huan se había quedado escondido al borde de la puerta de entrada, pues aun no sentía que era el momento de hacer su aparición, al menos no frente al novio de su hermano; pero ahora que era la propia madre de Jiang Cheng quien aparecía, tendría que aparecer.</p><p>―¿Y bien A-Cheng? ¿dónde está?</p><p>Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el líder del conglomerado Lan apareció a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.</p><p>―Madam Yu, tanto tiempo sin tener el honor de su presencia.</p><p>―¿Lan… Lan XiCheng? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―claramente la mujer se veía confusa.</p><p>―WanYin me dijo que su familia quería conoce a su pareja, así que aquí estoy.</p><p>―¿Tu…?</p><p>―¡LAN ZHAAAAAN!</p><p>―Madre, ¿podemos pasar? ―Jiang Cheng seguía parado en la entrada. ―Wei WuXian ya cállate, deja de llamar a tu novio.</p><p>―Oh, ¿WangJi está aquí también?</p><p>―¡Jiang Cheng! ¿por qué no me dijiste que él era tu novio? ―Yu ZiYuan hacía un gran trabajo para controlar su tono de voz y no ponerse a gritar como Wei Ying.</p><p>―¡¿PODEMOS TODOS POR FAVOR ENTRAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ―Gritó Jiang Cheng sintiendo que todo iría mucho peor de lo que pensaba, pues semejante caos se causó y ellos ni siquiera habían entrado en el hogar Jiang.</p><p>Sintió el apretón sutil en su hombro y al mirar a su novio vio como Lan XiChen le sonreí, cuando por fin los dejaron entrar a la casa este le murmuró:</p><p>―Déjame todo a mí, WanYin.</p><p>Jiang Cheng asintió y decidió confiar en él. No le apetecía nada tener que tratar con su familia y menos cuando ya habían reaccionado así, además a Lan Huan se le daba bien el complacer a los demás y convencerlos de cualquier cosa con una sonrisa, era como su especialidad y no dudaba en utilizar aquello en su propio beneficio fuera y dentro de los negocios. Así que, ¿qué había de malo en dejarlo lidiar con su problemática familia?</p><p>Al entrar en el salón todos se colocaron de pie, expectantes por conocer a la nueva cara, aunque de nueva nada, pues para todos era bastante familiar. ZiXuan entrecerró los ojos, YanLi sonrió, WangJi no hizo ni dijo nada y FengMian perdió el color en su rostro debido a la sorpresa.</p><p>―Hola a todos, tanto tiempo. En esta ocasión me presento como el novio de WanYin ―saludó cortésmente con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro mientras colocaba en esta ocasión la mano alrededor de la cintura del mencionado, provocando que todos estuvieran mucho más sorprendidos por aquel gesto.</p><p>―Zewu-Jun ―lo saludó el patriarca de la familia, pues acostumbrado a hacer cierto tipo de negocios entre conglomerados usualmente llamaba al joven presidente de GusuLan de esa manera; era un nombre que se había ganado frente a todos. ―¿Qué significa esto?</p><p>―Líder Jiang ―XiChen decidió que le hablaría en el mismo tono―. No entiendo a qué se refiere, WanYin me dijo que su familia iba a preparar una cena para conocer a su novio y aquí estoy. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?</p><p>―Lan Zhan, ¿tu sabías de esto?</p><p>―Mmh ―respondió el hermano menor Lan.</p><p>―¿Qué significa eso? ―Wei Ying aun no lograba entender del todo a su novio.</p><p>―WangJi sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero no exactamente con quién. ―explicó su hermano. ―Hola WangJi.</p><p>Lan Zhan lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza y siguió bebiendo del té servido en la mesa cercana.</p><p>―No me refiero a eso, sino que… ¿tu familia sabe de esto? ―volvió a cuestionar FengMian.</p><p>―Me sentiría ofendida de que ellos supieran de esto antes que nosotros, Jiang Cheng ―continuó Madam Yu.</p><p>―Sí pero no, como les digo, ellos tienen el conocimiento de que estoy en una relación estable con alguien pero no conocen su identidad. Así que ustedes serían los primeros en saberlo.</p><p>Lan XiChen aceptó la invitación que YanLi le realizó para que se sentara en el gran sillón junto a ella y su esposo y también gustoso aceptó la taza de té que le brindó. La verdad era que estaba sumamente consciente de que ella sería la mejor aliada que tendría si es que las cosas se complicaban en aquella cena, pues dudaba de que su hermano se interpusiera en alguna discusión cuando acababa de llegar a la familia de su tan ansiado novio.</p><p>―Pero, si tú y tu hermano están en una relación con un hombre, ¿QiRen no se preocupa por un próximo heredero? ―la voz de ZiXuan interrumpió el momento de pasibilidad que por fin se había logrado por diez segundos. La verdad era que ese precisamente era un tema que había creado conflictos en el interior de la familia y con la mesa de ejecutivos. Ambos Lan presentes apretaron de forma casi imperceptible sus manos o mandíbulas.</p><p>―No hay problema al respecto, tenemos a un buen candidato en la familia. Además, son asuntos internos de GusuLan, pero agradezco su preocupación joven Jin.</p><p>―¿Cómo es que conseguiste salir con Zewu-Jun, A-Cheng?</p><p>Al escuchar aquello el carácter pacífico y calmado de XiChen se esfumó por completo, todo en esa pregunta era insultante para su A-Cheng. ¿Conseguirlo? O sea, desde su punto de vista era él el que tenía suerte de estar en una relación con el heredero Jiang y no precisamente por su posición en ese aspecto sino que por la magnífica persona que era. Apretó las manos y cuando iba a hablar para callar a aquellas denigrantes palabras, la voz de la hermana de su novio se le adelantó.</p><p>―Papá, estoy segura de que A-Cheng es capaz de conseguir a cualquier persona que quisiera. No hables de esa forma.</p><p>Ahora XiChen tenía una mejor opinión de la mujer embarazada y entendía porque Jiang Cheng le tenía tal cariño, prácticamente era el único soporte que recibía en su familia, él quería añadir algo más, pero el timbre de la puerta interrumpió inclusive a Madam Yu que también se le había adelantado en el hablar.</p><p>―Por supuesto que A-Cheng puede conseguir a quien quiera como su pareja ―el timbre volvió a sonar incesantemente―. ¿Esperamos a alguien más, acaso?</p><p>Una mirada complice y algo nerviosa cruzó entre Jiang Cheng y Lan Huan, tal vez…</p><p>―Yo iré, Madam Yu ―se apresuró a contestar Wei WuXian, incómodo con la situación que se había tornado.</p><p>Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, curiosos en cierta parte por saber quién interrumpía la aún no iniciada cena familiar. Y todos, excepto dos, se sorprendieron de ver llegar a la persona en cuestión; pues se trataba de uno de los más reconocidos fiscales nacionales de toda China: Nie MingJue; quién también daba la casualidad que había sido compañero de clases de Jiang YanLi y Lan XiChen.</p><p>El hombre de cabello hasta la altura de los hombros se encontraba algo despeinado y su apariencia siempre impecable se veía algo desaliñada por la corbata suelta y la parte superior del traje colgando de su brazo. En cuanto entró no miró a nadie más que a Jiang Cheng junto con su novio y se acercó a ello, y para sorpresa de todos se agachó y saludó con un beso en los labios al heredero Jiang ante la atónita mirada de su familia y le guiñó un ojo a Lan XiChen.</p><p>―¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ―gritó encolerizada Madam Yu ante tal comportamiento sin importarle la posición de a quién le estaba gritando.</p><p>―Lamento la demora y lo poco cordial de mi llegada. Soy el novio de Jiang Cheng, tanto tiempo sin verlos. ―saludó MingJue a todos mientras se acomodaba el cabello en una baja coleta.</p><p>―¿Cómo que el novio de A-Cheng? ¡El joven Lan ya se ha presentado de la misma forma! ―FengMian se levantó incluso de su asiento.</p><p>―Oh eso, ¿no les han explicado todavía? ―el alto fiscal dirigió su mirada hacia los otros dos y estos negaron, pero fue Jiang Cheng quien se colocó de pie y miró a su familia para contarles la verdad.</p><p>―La razón por la que no les había contado sobre mi relación y por lo cual les dije que era algo complicado, no fue precisamente porque estuviera saliendo con XiChen o MingJue, sino que es porque estoy saliendo con los dos. Tenemos una relación poliamorosa entre los tres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba seguro de que a su padre le iba a dar un ataque al corazón con semejante noticia, solo que él aún no se sentía preparado para asumir el mando de su conglomerado así que supondría un problema mayor si eso pasaba; debía evitarlo a toda costa. Pero allí se encontraba su madre al lado de su esposo, quien a pesar de tantas discusiones y problemas en su matrimonio seguía allí, firme junto a él para superar cualquier tipo de dificultad que la vida les proveyese.</p><p>―O sea que no solo has cazado al líder de GusuLan, sino que también a MingJue. ―Jiang Cheng tragó saliva ante las palabras de su madre. ―Me enorgulleces, por fin haces algo bien.</p><p>¿Cómo podía una misma frase tratar de sonar como una felicitación a la vez que lo hacía sentir humillado? Bueno, Jiang Cheng estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y estaba seguro de que su madre tenía una habilidad sorprendente para hacer las dos cosas en una misma frase; felicitarlo y humillarlo; aunque suponía que no lo decía con mala intención, al menos en la mayoría de los casos.</p><p>Lan XiChen carraspeó notoriamente debido a la incomodidad del asunto, no había creído que la familia de Jiang Cheng utilizara precisamente esas palabras, los conocía desde siempre prácticamente debido a la cercanía de sus familias en ámbitos de negocios y porque había estudiado junto con YanLi –y también MingJue- en el colegio. Y los Jiang siempre le parecieron una familia cortés que estaba lejos de interesarse en las personas por los beneficios que estas pudieran traerles. Ahora esas palabras lo dejaban anonadado.</p><p>―Madre, no digas eso. A-Cheng no fue criado para que solo encontrara un buen matrimonio, lo haces sonar mal. Deberíamos alegrarnos de que está en una relación y feliz. ―nuevamente fue la hermana mayor quién salió en su defensa.</p><p>―Así es, además podría ser perfectamente al revés. Nosotros cazamos a WanYin, ¿no lo creen?</p><p>―Las personas estarán completamente decepcionadas cuando se enteren que no solo dos, sino que tres de los solteros más codiciados se encuentran en una relación ―se rió Wei WuXian tratando de aligerar el ambiente luego del último comentario de Nie.</p><p>―Idiota ―lo acusó Jiang Cheng, pero ya con una sonrisa menos tensa en su rostro.</p><p>―Pasemos a cenar. La comida ya está lista ―Madam Yu retomó su papel como anfitriona a pesar del shock que seguía sintiendo―. Aunque se le tendrá que poner otra silla más a la mesa ―masculló más para sí a pesar de que todos los presentes la habían escuchado.</p><p>Una vez ya todos dispuestos alrededor de la mesa, de forma aprensiva XiChen con MingJue se sentaron a cada uno de los costados de su novio, gesto que pasó casi imperceptible para todos excepto para la peor opción en aquella mesa.</p><p>―Bueno, ya que las preguntas sobre cómo se conocieron quedan descartadas ―habló Wei Ying―, ¿en qué momento comenzaron a salir?</p><p>Nuevamente todas las miradas, excepto la de Lan WangJi, se posaron en ellos tres. Habían planeado no decir la verdad, claramente, así que solo comentarían cosas breves.</p><p>―La verdad es que fue tan paulatino que no hubo un momento por así decirlo ―Lan Huan se encargaría de eso, su respuesta sería superflua y general pero sin espacios para que los demás indagaran más en ellas―. La verdad es que creo que ninguno de los tres podríamos decir qué fue o cómo; pero si se preguntan cómo es que estamos en esta relación un tanto complicada por entender, la verdad es que tampoco podríamos explicarles. Solo sucedió, y tenemos la mente tan abierta como para aceptarlo, ¿no es maravilloso?</p><p>―Oh si, claro que es maravilloso ―un tinte de burla se escapó por la boca de Wei Ying, quien no aguantaba más la curiosidad, pero cuando iba a preguntar algo más, su novio Lan Zhan le apretó la mano y negó con la cabeza. Quería que dejara en paz a su hermano con ese asunto, al menos por el momento, ya encontraría la oportunidad de hacer que confesara cuando volvieran al departamento compartido.</p><p>Luego de esa respuesta efectivamente nadie más se atrevió a preguntar sobre la naturaleza de su relación y la cena avanzó muy bien a pesar de la tensión inicial. La conversación cayó en los temas habituales ya que los presentes tenían mucho en común y al conocerse desde hace tanto tiempo también se tocaron temas familiares y de amistades en común. La relación poliamorosa de ellos no volvió a salir a la luz y Jiang Cheng se sentía bien con ello, aunque también sabía que era probable que durante la semana fuera llamado por sus padres para tener otro tipo de conversación mucho más profunda que la que estaban teniendo en ese momento.</p><p>Finalmente la jornada terminó y todos se apresuraron a irse lo más pronto del lugar pues por algún motivo la tensión parecía que había vuelto a aparecer.</p><p>―Jiang Cheng, no hay problema con que Lan Zhan se vaya a quedar hoy al departamento, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el mayor pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano adoptivo menor.</p><p>―¿Ahora me preguntas eso? Lo llevas casi todos los días y nunca me preguntas.</p><p>―Ah, pero es que ahora es diferente, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para cuando quieras que alguno de estos hermanos mayores te visite, ¿te imaginas lo incómodo que sería que el hermano XiChen salga de la ducha mientras mi Lan Zhan sale de mi habitación?</p><p>―Agh, asqueroso.</p><p>―Wei WuXian ―habló con voz cortante el más alto del grupo y a la vez el más atemorizante, Nie MingJue―. Te aseguro que no será necesario planificar esas cosas, WanYin será el que vaya a nuestros departamentos, así que no te preocupes de esas cosas.</p><p>―Está bien ―respondió el aludido―, pero ¿Huasang está bien con aquello?</p><p>Antes de que MingJue perdiera el control al escuchar el nombre de su hermano pequeño que por cosas de la vida seguía viviendo con él, XiChen volvió a aparecer sonriendo y apaciguando la situación.</p><p>―Joven Wei, no hay problemas con que WangJi se quede esta noche con él. De todas formas si este tipo de planes se vuelven a repetir le estaría agradecido de que nos informara para así también aprovechar de realizar nuestros propios planes.</p><p>―Hermano XiChen, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien.</p><p>Wei WuXian se despidió agitando su mano mientras se subía al lujoso auto de su novio, una de las pocas cosas materiales que atesoraba y ostentaba, y se fueron. Los otros tres chicos presentes se miraron complicemente y ya que MingJue había llegado en taxi, se subieron al auto de Lan XiChen con rumbo a su departamento. Dentro del vehículo y a lo largo del viaje los únicos que hablaron fueron los dos mayores, Jiang Cheng iba en silencio mirando por la ventana, recordando cómo efectivamente habían llegado a ese tipo de relación.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Poco más de dos años atrás Jiang Cheng se encontraba agotado de todo, de su estilo de vida, de su familia, diría que amigos pero no tenía, y sobre todo de sí mismo. ¿De qué le había servido enfrentar a su familia sobre su orientación sexual si ni siquiera tenía pareja? Claramente la frustración sexual era otro factor que lo tenía agotado y estresado. Así que en una noche de mucho alcohol el soledad, pensó en que era hora de liberarse un poco, y como no podía salir a ligarse a nadie debido a que era una persona relativamente conocida –al menos por su familia-, y todavía no estaba tan borracho y desesperado para ello, se creó un perfil en una aplicación de citas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estuvo vagando un poco por allí, pero no eran más que perfiles falsos, personas demasiado desesperadas o idiotas con mucho tiempo libre. Y él estaba cumpliendo esos tres puntos. Trató de hablar con algunas personas, incluso se dio el tiempo de probar durante una semana antes de desinstalar por completo la aplicación, pues si aparecía alguien que lo tentara lo suficiente en una semana podría conseguir tener una cita o algo así. Y al cabo de una semana lo desinstaló, aunque no sin antes haber entablado conversación con un hombre un tanto mayor que él y que a diferencia de todos los idiotas con los que habló, parecía tomarse las cosas con calma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incluso cuando le confesó que cerraría la aplicación este le deseó lo mejor y por si acaso le pasó su twitt*r, lugar en donde era mucho más activo y en donde Jiang Cheng –el desconocido no sabía su nombre ni él conocía el de él, solo lo llamaba Loto- podría encontrar un mundo nuevo, más abierto y compartir sobre su sexualidad libremente sin la presión de tener que hacerlo con una persona en específico, sino que con el mundo entero. Claro que en completo anonimato. ¿Y por qué compartir su sexualidad? Porque se había dado cuenta de que Loto no era consciente de lo que quería, buscaba o siquiera de lo que era; necesitaba ver y probar otras cosas, pero en un ambiente relativamente seguro, no encontrándose con desconocidos de internet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiang Cheng dudó unos días en crearse una cuenta, hasta que lo hizo, incluso con el mismo nombre de usuario que había utilizado en la aplicación de citas: “Campana de Loto”. No era un nombre para nada sexy, pero se debía a que en la foto de perfil que utilizaba lo único que llevaba puesto alrededor de su cintura era una cadena de metal con una campana de plata colgante en forma de loto, y todo el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Claro que no se le veía la cara y había pasado toda una noche posando y buscando ángulos en que la foto se viera erótica y sugestiva sin mostrar su miembro pero insinuándolo. Y para no aparecer con toda la piel desnuda, había usado aquella cadena con la campana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y resultó que le gustaba, no solo el resultado de su esfuerzo fotográfico, sino que le gustaba posar y sacarse fotos de esa índole. Al poco rato que comenzó a compartir esas fotos íntimas –en donde se preocupaba mucho de no revelar su identidad- tomó cierta popularidad, especialmente en el mundo bdsm y de fetiches. Dentro de los hilos de conversación que se creaban en cada una de sus fotos por admiradores encontró a “Zewu-Jun”, nombre que le recordaba al usuario de la aplicación que le había recomendado unirse a todo eso. Se metió en su perfil y quedó anonadado, y excitado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su perfil era el de un completo Daddy Dom, a diferencia de Jiang Cheng que se sacaba fotos con poca ropa y sugerente o desnudo, este hombre usualmente subía fotos en traje, con camisas ajustadas, pantalones a la medida y alguna que otra con ropa de ejercicio mientras estaba en el gimnasio. Y las otras fotos que subía en donde no aparecía estaban llenas de juguetes sexuales, algunos ya conocidos por el joven y otros completamente desconocidos e intrigantes. Decidió seguirlo de inmediato, y así fue como cada vez que subía una foto o un post esperaba atentamente a que Zewu-Jun le comentara algo; hasta que se atrevió a también hacer lo mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Descubrió también que Zewu-Jun tenía una especie de amigo Dom que era un poco más intenso en lo que se refería a prácticas sexuales, pues si bien Zewu-Jun se inclinaba más hacia ciertos fetiches y juguetes sexuales algo indefensos, este otro llamado “ChiFeng-Zun” tenía una gran colección de látigos, esposas, juguetes de tortura y sus fotos también eran más agresivas; lo que también calentaba a Jiang Cheng, quien no entendía porque esta fascinación hacia ambos hombres. Lo que sí sabía era que estos dos también estaban interesados en él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus comentarios en cada foto pasaron de ser simples cumplidos a comentarios más subidos de tono. Incluso comenzaron a hablar por mensajería interna, pues no querían que sus conversaciones más personales se volvieran públicas. Durante meses hablaron, se coquetearon e insinuaron hasta ya llegar al punto de que Jiang Cheng se masturbaba viendo los videos que estos dos hombres le mandaban por privado, y llegó a grabarse haciéndolo para enviarles de vuelta el favor. Hasta que un día le sugirieron encontrarse, los tres. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Jiang Cheng aceptó.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Encontrarse con desconocidos para tener sexo? Nunca lo había hecho, siempre era bien reservado con su vida sexual y además aquello sonaba peligroso. Pero precisamente por todo eso era que estaba emocionado y por lo que aceptó. ChiFeng-Zun y Zewu-Jun habían estado en contacto con él desde ya bastante tiempo y se notaban muy distintos al resto de supuestos Dom o Daddy’s de internet con los que se había cruzado, pues ellos eran los únicos que lo trataban con respeto, se preocupaban de él y por su diario vivir. Incluso le habían dado algunos consejos tanto sobre su vida personal como su vida sexual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya una vez que había aceptado reunirse con ellos para conocerse en persona, conversar y ver si había algo de química entre ellos, las cosas se volvieron un poco más desvergonzadas y WanYin se excitaba solo de pensarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Estás de acuerdo de que si las cosas van bien cuando nos reunamos, vayamos a un bar en la noche y luego a un lugar más privado? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh claro que sí, pensó Jiang Cheng en ese momento. Pues unos días antes y luego de que la conversación subiera de intensidad, había recibido imágenes de los penes de estos dos hombres y por primera vez que sintió como su boca comenzaba a salivar por un estímulo que no fuera el exquisito aroma de la sopa de lotos con costillas que cocinaba su hermana. Claro que estaba dispuesto a ir con ellos a un lugar más privado. Incluso público si querían, él estaría en sus manos en esos momentos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiang Cheng podía notar como la personalidad de Zewu-Jun era mucho más amable y social, mientras que ChiFeng-Zun era más directo y preocupado. Una buena combinación, supuso, para su primera experiencia de trío. Incluso ya ni siquiera le importaba tanto como lucían porque lo atraían más que por eso, pero tampoco podía negar que bastante tenía que ver el cuerpazo que enseñaban mediante las fotos y videos que le enseñaban; cosas que ni siquiera un buen filtro podría arreglar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La noche anterior del encuentro Jiang Cheng no pudo dormir bien, dando vueltas y vueltas a la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño; incluso se puso a leer recomendaciones y blogs que hablaban del tema y en cuanto fue una hora decente para levantarse se bañó por más del tiempo necesario y se trató de preparar él mismo para que no hubieran grandes inconvenientes por la noche. Nervioso miraba el teléfono cada minuto para saber si le cancelaban o algo, pero no fue así, solo le confirmaron el lugar de encuentro: un simple café en un barrio tranquilo de la ciudad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había recibido un mensaje de su hermano Wei WuXian con quien compartía departamento, de que esa noche no volvería porque pasaría la noche con un amigo. A él no lo engañaba, estaba empezando a salir con alguien y solo no se lo quería decir tan pronto, o al menos hasta que le rompieran el corazón como solía pasar. Pero eso dejaba la noche libre de explicaciones a WanYin, quien terminó de arreglar sus cosas y salió hasta el café.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En el camino mensajeó describiendo su vestimenta para que lo reconocieran, también llevaba la cadena con el cascabel de loto de plata colgando como señal de que era la misma persona que en internet. Llegó mucho antes de la hora acordada al café y tomó asiento en una mesa algo retirada para esperar. Observaba y escrutaba a cada persona que entraba en el lugar y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando alguien conocido entró allí, justo a la hora acordada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se trataba del hermano mayor de su mejor amigo Nie HuaSang, si no le fallaba su memoria era Nie MingJue su nombre. El hombre ahora era un importante fiscal nacional, siempre buscando que la justicia ganara en sus juicios y la gente en el país lo admirada y respetaba, a pesar de que siempre había rumores sobre de que su aspecto era demasiado fiero y salvaje para ser defensor público. Pero por otro lado, las mujeres no perdían oportunidad de devorárselo con los ojos; y Jiang Cheng las comprendía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seguramente se le quedó mirando más del tiempo apropiado, pues MingJue notó su presencia y lo saludó a la vez que también examinaba el lugar; luego de entrecerrar los ojos y mirar su reloj algo molesto se le acercó para saludar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Jiang WanYin, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Creo lo mismo. ―si bien Jiang Cheng siempre lo había admirado y disfrutaba tener debates con él, ahora no era el mejor momento como para hacerlo, no quería que lo distrajera de la situación por la que estaba ahí. ―Estoy esperando a alguien por sí… ―dejó la frase a medio terminar, dando a entender lo que él otro quisiera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No te preocupes, yo igual. Me sentaré acá al lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiang Cheng ansioso comenzó a tamborilear los dedos, pues ya era la hora de su encuentro y no llegaba nadie a su lado, hasta que su móvil vibró debido a un mensaje de Zewu-Jun disculpándose porque el tráfico le estaba haciendo llegar tarde, pero que ya se encontraba buscando estacionamiento y entraría en cualquier momento. Jiang Cheng sonrió para sí mismo debido a los nervios y dejó el celular prendido sobre la mesa; estaba preguntándose si decir que él ya se encontraba en el lugar cuando una foto apareció en el chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ChiFeng-Zun decía que ya se encontraba esperando y que por mientras había pedido una taza de café con un croissant. Jiang Cheng rápidamente levantó la vista buscando a la persona que tuviese esa combinación en su mesa, y al único que vio con aquello fue el hermano mayor de su amigo: Nie MingJue. Se llevó la mano a la boca sin poder creerlo, seguramente era un error, un gran error. Pero en ese momento volvió a sonar su móvil con un mensaje de ChiFeng-Zun diciendo que pediría lo mismo para Zewu-Jun y MingJue levantó la mano para llamar a la mesera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Tu… ―se le escapó a WanYin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie MingJue se volteó a mirarlo y su cejo se frunció al notar el extraño colgante que llevaba: un cascabel con adornos de loto, además en la pantalla de su teléfono se veía un chat con la foto que él acaba de enviar. Debía ser una maldita y jodida broma, pensó MingJue; pero antes de que pudiera encararlo o decir algo, otro mensaje anunció que en ese preciso instante Zewu-Jun estaba entrando por la puerta de la cafetería.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y todo terminó por desmoronarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El extraño no desconocido se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro a MingJue, ya que claramente lo conocía, pero su sonrisa se paralizó cuando vio el semblante del otro. Dirigió su vista hacia el chico al lado de él y supuso que su malestar se debía a que se encontraba en el mismo lugar alguien conocido, mala suerte. De todas formas usó sus modales para saludar al conocido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Joven Jiang, gusto en verlo, ha sido un tiempo, ¿no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Lan… XiChen? ¿Zewu-Jun? ―preguntó claramente mortificado el joven Jiang al ver que la otra persona con quien debiese juntarse era otro conocido de su familia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>XiChen al escuchar su nombre seguido de su nickname de la plataforma sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara, miró algo desesperado a su viejo amigo y este solo señaló la cadena que colgaba del cuello de Jiang Cheng. La tensión en esos momentos hubiera podido cortarse con una hoja de papel, XiChen solo cayó en una silla frente a ellos y comenzó a reír, más nervioso que otra cosa, pero provocó que los otros dos lo miraran más extrañados que nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Vaya, esto debe ser en verdad una broma de muy mal gusto ―terminó por decir una vez que pudo serenarse un poco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Ni que lo digas. ―ChiFeng-Zun se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Esto es realmente incómodo ―por fin habló WanYin, quien se sentía abrumado y como todos: avergonzado. Les había mostrado a compañeros de escuela de su hermana cosas eróticas y muy íntimas de él, incluso había planeado hacer un trío con ellos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego de pensarlo unos segundos y de nuevamente ser invadidos por un incómodo silencio, Jiang Cheng pensó que nada podría cambiar ya entre ellos, la incomodidad seguiría presente tanto si avanzaban o se detenían ahí, así que, ¿por qué no mejor hacerlo de todos modos? Al menos así se salvaba de la idea de hacerlo con dos extraños, no sonaba tan mal ahora que lo pensaba. Pero debía actuar a toda velocidad, de lo contrario uno de ellos podría decir algo que terminara de arruinar por completo la situación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Y bien, ¿a dónde iremos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Disculpa? ―XiChen preguntó claramente confundido y MingJue se volteó a verlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Que a dónde iremos. Supongo que ya no es necesario estar aquí para conversar sobre nosotros y conocernos mejor, así que ¿al bar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Quieres seguir con esto? ¿A pesar de que somos conocidos de tu familia? ―Lan Huan no podía creerlo, más cuando Jiang Cheng asintió firmemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una risa ronca y seductora brotó del pecho de MingJue causando que los otros dos lo miraran, se enderezó y palmeó con algo de fuerza la espalda de WanYin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Este chico me agrada. Vamos XiChen, esto ya está hecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No estoy seguro ―replicó el mencionado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Vamos, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ―lo tentó el menor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era algo temprano para ir a un bar ya que ellos habían supuesto que pasarían al menos un buen tiempo conversando y conociéndose en el café, así que optaron por comprar algo de licor y de ir directamente a un hotel para tener algo de privacidad en su conversación y posibles actos posteriores. Ya dentro de la habitación y sin decir palabra todos tomaron una lata de cerveza y se la bebieron de un solo sorbo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―WanYin ―lo llamó XiChen cuando dejó la lata vacía sobre la mesa. No tenía sentido de que lo llamara cortésmente cuando iban a hacerse más íntimos―. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría probar? Ya nos has dicho que no tienes mucha experiencia, ¿pero no crees que empezar con juguetes y esas cosas sea un poco precipitado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡No! O sea, me excito mucho cuando veo esas cosas y por eso quiero probarlas, y confío en que ustedes saben usarlas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No te equivocas en eso muchacho, soy todo un experto en darte placer mediante el dolor ―le aseguró MingJue―, pero es cierto que hay que empezar de a poco para seguir descubriendo tus límites. Y eso no se puede lograr en una sesión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Sesión? ―preguntó algo confundido Jiang Cheng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Verás WanYin, esto podría haber sido un encuentro casual, pero sabemos que no es como que nos vayamos a despedir de ti en la puerta y nunca más nuestros caminos se cruzaran. Por otra parte no mentiré cuando digo que estoy interesado en ti, en que las conversaciones que tuvimos sí lograban mover algo en mi interior y de que siempre te he encontrado alguien muy guapo a pesar de ser menor que m propio hermano. Quizás eso hizo que no intentara nada contigo, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad, dudo mucho de poder conformarme con estar solo una vez contigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Eh, XiChen, no te olvides de mí. Sin lugar a dudas tu eres el amigo de mi hermano más lindo y decente, tampoco te mentiré con respecto a que quiero follarte hasta que entre lágrimas me pidas que pare y seas un completo desastre; es algo que me prende más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Y como dice XiChen, si cruzamos esta línea ahora aprovecharía cada ocasión para volver a hacerte mío; y sabes que habrían muchas oportunidades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo en el pecho de Jiang Cheng se revolvió y apretó al escuchar como dos hombres tan guapos y varoniles le confesaban que querían follarlo y más de una vez independiente de los riesgos provenientes de la cercanía de sus familias. Él realmente se había sacado el premio mayor al no tener uno, sino que a dos hombres planteándole aquello, y estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que proviniera de ellos. Se levantó, sacó el suéter que llevaba y desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Quién irá primero? ¿O lo harán al mismo tiempo?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En el siguiente capítulo habrá hard, sí o si. Os prometo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Quitaron sin prisa ni apuro la ropa de Jiang Cheng entre ambos mientras él se dejaba ser. Con cada centímetro de piel al descubierto las miradas y caricias se intensificaban, Lan XiChen fue el primero en venerar su piel mediante suaves besos que le provocaban más cosquillas que otras cosas, pero la mirada penetrante y ardiente de Nie MingJue le estaba haciendo estremecer. Cuando solo quedaba su ropa interior, WanYin sentía que las rodillas le fallarían en cualquier momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suavemente XiChen lo guió hasta la gran cama en el centro de la habitación y lo recostó allí, y cada uno de los hombres mayores se colocó a su lado, específicamente cada uno tomó una parte de su cuerpo entre las manos y se dedicó a mimarlo. MingJue tomó su pie y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear en su camino hacia arriba, pasando por el interior de sus muslos y dejando leves marcas de besos más profundos, succiones y una que otra mordida traviesa por allí. Mientras tanto XiChen besaba y delineaba con su lengua la clavícula de Jiang Cheng, bajaba por su pecho dedicándole besos de mariposa a sus pezones y sin prestarle la atención que al otro le hubiera gustado, claro que era una estrategia para aumentar su sensibilidad nerviosa; tocó con la nariz los abdominales que WanYin tenía marcados y volvió a disfrutar de delinear la pelvis y los marcados oblicuos con su lengua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cada uno a un lado llegando a un mismo punto común: la entrepierna de WanYin que los estaba esperando ya algo impaciente y chorreante de líquido pre seminal. Ambos le dieron un beso en el glande al mismo tiempo y debido a que Jiang Cheng se había acomodado para observar aquella escena fue capaz de contemplar con sus propios ojos lo erótico de la acción; incluso tuvo que inhalar profundamente para mantener sus pensamientos bajo control, de lo contrario no duraría mucho. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si los dos hombres lo estaban tocando con maestría, MingJue se humedeció los dedos y masajeaba su entrada con cuidado mientras sorbía con la boca sus testículos contraídos debido a la atención. Y XiChen se encargaba de engullirlo hasta el fondo, incluso encontrándose con la boca Nie en la base del pene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo volverían loco, de placer, pero lo volverían loco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ni siquiera había bebido tanto alcohol como para echarle la culpa de que la cabeza le diera vueltas, eso solo se lo podía atribuir a que el placer que estaba sintiendo era distinto a todo lo conocido con anterioridad. Ante él se estaba abriendo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades y estaba dispuesto a decirle que sí a todo lo que viniera y a dejarse llevar por lo que estaba viviendo. En esos momentos emitió un leve chillido cuando un dedo se introdujo en su interior a la vez que su miembro era succionado con fuerza y hasta apretado contra el paladar con la lengua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Vaya, así que nuestro chico no tiene experiencia por aquí ―la voz profunda de MingJue irrumpió luego del vergonzoso chillido que Jiang Cheng había proferido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―WanYin, no te tapes la boca ―XiChen tomó la mano que se había llevado hasta la boca para amortiguar los sonidos que emitía y la retiró de ahí para luego entrelazar sus dedos―. Al parecer cada cosa proveniente de ti es hermosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con ese acto que se sintió tan íntimo y que lo descolocó por un momento Jiang Cheng no se percató de la ausencia entre sus piernas que quedó cuando MingJue se levantó y fue a buscar algo al bolso; solo volvió a enfocarse en él para su regreso, aunque sus ojos se desviaron hasta sus manos y tragó saliva al ver lo que llevaba en ellas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Suponía que tendríamos este tipo de dificultad así que había traído estas cosas desde antes. No te preocupes WanYin que todo es nuevo, especialmente para ti. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dejó sobre la cama un vibrador con forma ovalada, conocido como huevo, de superficie aterciopela pero firme y un envase de lubricante, los cuales Jiang Cheng de inmediato tomó y examinó. El huevo vibrador no parecía ser muy grande y tenía forma de su nombre, pero al menos lo era lo suficiente como para hacer una primera incursión en su trasero y comenzar a dilatarlo desde adentro para la cabida de lo que vendría luego. Asintió algo emocionado por ello y se lo devolvió a MingJue, quien sonriendo de lado lo tomó de vuelta para luego agarrar las piernas de Jiang Cheng y tirarlo de espaldas a la cama y con las piernas levantadas en tal posición que revelaban todo su ser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Yo también traje algo que podría servir ―Lan XiChen se levantó y fue en búsqueda de ese algo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras tanto MingJue colocaba la punta del lubricante en el trasero de Jiang Cheng y llenaba su agujero con él, no escatimando en la cantidad pues lo que menos quería hacer era que este sufriera y su experiencia se viera ensombrecida por el dolor. Cuando el líquido resbaladizo comenzó a salir de Jiang Cheng aprovechó de masajear el área y de colocar más lubricante en el vibrador que le introduciría; esta contaba con una carga interna y reaccionaba también a un control externo que MingJue llevaba en el bolsillo y que prendería solo cuando creyera oportuno a pesar de que funcionaba con distintas velocidades y potencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―WanYin, coloca tus piernas en mis hombros, así, apóyalas ―ordenó MingJue para quedar con las manos libres y concentrarse en la labor que se había propuesto―. Ahora quiero que inhales y exhales, y sobre todo que te relajes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiang Cheng asintió y comenzó a seguir sus indicaciones, cuando inhaló sintió que algo se apoyaba en su trasero y al exhalar ese algo, que suponía que era el huevo vibrador, entró en él. La siguiente contracción en su trasero hizo que entrara más profundo y sintió como se alojaba cómodamente en su interior; la presencia era algo molesta pero no dolorosa, así que asintió al hombre que lo miraba desde arriba y que besaba el área de sus tobillos mientras su otra mano libre se dirigía hacia la entrepierna de Jiang Cheng. Con pesadumbres comenzó a mover la mano alrededor del miembro de Jiang Cheng, hasta que lo volvió a ver jadeante por las caricias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Debería encender ya lo que está dentro de ti? ―se burló, pero una mano se colocó sobre su hombro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―WanYin, veo que A-Jue ya comenzó a jugar contigo. La verdad es que yo también tengo algo para ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Antes de que Jiang Cheng pudiera preguntar qué era, la respuesta ya estaba frente a sus ojos, era un dilatador anal de unos quince centímetros de largo y con diferentes tamaños en las esferas que lo conformaban, lo cual suponía que sería algo bueno, ¿cierto? Asintió en consentimiento mientras bajaba una de sus piernas de sobre los grandes y musculosos hombros de MingJue y la abría para que XiChen también entrara en esa zona. En esos momentos Jiang Cheng agradecía el haber hecho danza durante su niñez y nunca haber dejado de elongar, además de haberse mantenido haciendo algo de ejercicio ocasional; de lo contrario estaría sufriendo un tirón en sus músculos como reclamo por hacer algo así de improviso sin antes calentar debidamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XiChen se unió con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y luego de ocupar un poco más el lubricante para el dilatador, comenzó a meterlo por Jiang Cheng mientras MingJue volvía a masturbarlo. Los dos hombres mayores se dieron una mirada cómplice y MingJue dejando de lado la pierna de Jiang Cheng salió de allí y se dirigió hasta la cabecera del muchacho y sonrió mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa y a abrirse el cierre del pantalón. Jiang Cheng tragó saliva por la estupenda vista que le estaban otorgando y porque ya tenía una leve sospecha de lo que vendría a continuación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―WanYin ―habló XiChen desde sus piernas―. Comenzaré a mover este dilatador en ti, si sientes cualquier molestia o dolor no dudes en decirlo, ¿está bien? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Por supuesto que está bien, el único problema que hay es que te estás demorando mucho, XiChen. ―contestó provocándolo Jiang Cheng, quien en verdad comenzaba a impacientarse debido al extremo cuidado que estaban tomando con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Así que estás impaciente? Eso es bueno, justamente te daré algo para que se te pase. ―MingJue en esos momentos terminó por desvestirse y ante la cara de Jiang Cheng se irguió una imponente polla. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>MingJue y XiChen volvieron a intercambia otra mirada y en el momento en que el Lan insertó más profundo el dilatador, el hombre desnudo apretó un botón de algún interruptor que tenía guardado por ahí y el huevo vibrador comenzó a funcionar. Eso sumado a los movimientos de intrusión que estaba llevando a cabo XiChen hizo que WanYin apretara las sábanas debajo de él en un puño y tirara la cabeza hacia atrás. Al parecer el vibrador con forma ovalada se había quedado justo en el punto necesario para volverlo loco, y con el vaivén del dilatador no faltó mucho para que cerrara los ojos y entre gritos se corriera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Vaya, tienes talento para correrte solo con estimulación anal, WanYin ―mencionó MingJue quien decidió bajar un poco la intensidad del vibrador―. Eso será bueno. Ahora, sé un buen chico y danos algo de placer también, ¿ok?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perdido en el placer que aun recorría su cuerpo como si de corriente eléctrica se tratase, Jiang Cheng asintió a lo que fuera que le estaban diciendo y de manera casi autónoma abrió la boca en cuanto el glorioso miembro de MingJue se acercó a él. Tomó entre sus dedos la base y se sorprendió de que fuera tan grueso que no pudiera cerrar sus dedos alrededor de este, se lamió los labios y pasó la lengua por el glande, lamiendo todo el pre semen que ya había salido debido a la excitación por los juegos previos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras Lan Huan jugaba con la entrada de Jiang Cheng, aflojándolo cada vez más, este estaba concentrado en hacer entrar el gran miembro de MingJue en su boca. Gustoso succionaba y lamía cada centímetro que podía, sentía las sobresalientes venas y eso lo calentaba más, acariciaba los testículos colgantes que a la vez eran suaves y volvía a engullir el falo lo más que podía. A la misma vez sentía como su parte trasera era continuamente estimulada y las vibraciones en su interior iban cambiando de ritmo e intensidad; llegó a mover sus caderas a la par que movía su boca por sobre el pene de MingJue, pero a pesar de que se había corrido hacia poco, sentía que era insuficiente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bajó la vista y observó cómo XiChen se había abierto la cremallera del pantalón y mientras que  jugaba con el dilatador en el trasero de Jiang Cheng, él mismo se iba tocando, como si fuese una simulación de las embestidas que quisiera darle. Cambió su mirada hasta MingJue y este tenía el puño apretado en torno al control del vibrador y su rostro mostraba signos de extrema concentración, pues la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido solo podían indicarle que estaba luchando consigo mismo para no correrse en esos momentos. Jiang Cheng sonrió y con un ruido obsceno sacó el miembro de MingJue de su boca y habló:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Cuándo creen que podrán follarme al fin? Yo me siento más que listo para montar a cualquiera de los dos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―WanYin, querido, no digas esas cosas que harás que perdamos el control. ―habló más roncamente XiChen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Si tanto quieres, te follaré hasta que llores ―contratacó MingJue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, A-Jue ―terminó por provocarlo Jiang Cheng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Este niño ―chasqueó la lengua el mayor de los Nie antes de abalanzarse sobre Jiang Cheng y darlo vuelta, le separó las piernas y se saboreó al ver el trasero todo sonrosado y palpitante del menor―. Has hecho un buen trabajo XiChen, pero lamento ser yo el que sea el primero el probar esto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No tengo apuro realmente, aunque tampoco me gustaría que WanYin me desatienda por completo, así que, ¿hay algún problema en que me recueste debajo de él para que siga ocupando esa apetecible boca?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera objetar algo, XiChen se acomodó semiacostado en la cama y Jiang Cheng gateó hasta llegar a la altura de su entrepierna. El líder del conglomerado Lan seguía vestido a diferencia de ellos y Jiang Cheng se preguntó si debía quitarle la ropa, al menos los pantalones para proseguir con la felación, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque MingJue volvió a acomodarse detrás de él y tiró a su lado el envase vació del condón que ya se estaba colocando para penetrarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No se molestó en sacar las cosas que ya tenía en su interior, lo que provocó que su trasero estuviera más estrecho y solo con ayuda de mucho lubricante fue capaz de entrar. Jiang Cheng sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería por la invasión tan generosa en su trasero y con cada embestida podía sentir como las distintas protuberancias del dilatador y hasta el huevito se refregaban dentro de él. XiChen tampoco le dio tregua, y si bien su miembro no era tan grueso como el de MingJue, era más largo y de un solo empujón llegaba hasta el fondo de su garganta causándole arcadas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiang Cheng llegó a sentir un placer que jamás pensó que sería posible, pues XiChen prácticamente estaba violando su boca porque no dejaba que él hiciera algo más que succionar y lamer, lo estaba follando con fuerza y maestría, y se sentía utilizado, maravillosamente usado. Y por otra parte, MingJue enterraba sus dedos en las blancas y delgadas caderas de Jiang Cheng mientras con fuerza lo embestía sin piedad. Todo era tan abrumador que no faltó mucho para que volviera a correrse, una y otra vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lo largo de la noche fue tomado tanto por MingJue como por XiChen, nunca los dos a la vez pues le decían que era muy pronto y podría sufrir un desgarro, pero mientras uno lo tomaba por atrás, el otro usaba su boca. Al final sus mejillas dolían casi tanto como su trasero debido al uso excesivo que les estaba dando y las últimas gotas de semen que salían de su miembro eran tan transparentes que casi no se veían. Su cuerpo terminó tan agotado que cuando cayó no se percató de cómo lo trasladaron al baño para cuidarlo y darle un baño, tampoco se percató de cuando lo acostaron en medio de la cama y se acostaron a su lado, había llevado a su cuerpo a lo que creía que era el extremo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al despertar, notó que estaba siendo abrazado desde los dos lados de su cuerpo y sonrió por ser capaz de ver a XiChen y a MingJue dormir tan pacíficamente en su compañía. Si le hubieran obligado a elegir quién había sido su mejor compañero durante la noche él no hubiera podido dar una respuesta, pues cada uno tenía lo suyo y cada cosa de ellos le encantaba. Jiang Cheng sonrió completamente satisfecho y agotado, cerrando los ojos deseó que aquella no fuera la única ocasión en que pudiera estar así con ellos.</em>
</p><p>Y no lo fue.</p><p>Ahora se dirigían en auto a pasar otra noche juntos y Jiang Cheng estaba convencido de que dormiría solo unas pocas horas, que de todas formas no le importaba.</p><p>―WanYin, ¡WanYin! ―lo llamó XiChen―. Ya hemos llegado, has estado perdido en tus pensamientos desde que subimos al auto, ¿ocurre algo?</p><p>Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza.</p><p>―Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas.</p><p>―Y vaya cosas, desde aquí puedo ver tu erección ―se burló MingJue.</p><p>―Oh claro, eso fue porque estaba recordando la época en que no me follaban a la vez porque les daba miedo. Espero que esta noche no sea así.</p><p>―Por supuesto que no ―MingJue.</p><p>―Tus deseo son órdenes ―XiChen.</p><p>Y bajándose del auto subieron hasta la habitación que guardaría los gemidos y jadeos de placer de aquella noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>―Jiang Cheng, hoy día te comportaste muy bien en casa de tus padres ―la voz ronca de MingJue sonó más seductora que lo normal y WanYin ya sentía humedecerse al reconocer ese tono.</p><p>―Eso es cierto ―asintió XiChen mientras preparaba las correas atadas a la cama y el resto de los utensilios que ocuparían durante la noche―. Deberíamos recompensarlo, ¿hay algo que quieras WanYin?</p><p>Jiang Cheng se mordió el interior de la mejilla y sonrió de medio lado antes de darles la espalda a sus novios y darse vuelta luego seductoramente con unas esposas en sus manos.</p><p>―Todo lo que tienen.</p><p>―WanYin, ¿estás usando lo que te pedí? ―se acercó XiChen cambiando su aura por completo para pasar a ser un depredador acechando su presa no tan indefensa al parecer.</p><p>―¿Tú qué crees?</p><p>Jiang Cheng se desabrochó los pantalones que llevaba y se mostró ante los otros dos la imagen de los bóxer mojados por la parte delantera aunque sin una clara erección dentro.</p><p>―¿Te corriste durante la cena, A-Cheng? ―preguntó MingJue mientras le hacía una seña para que se sentara a la cama y retirara el resto de la ropa, aunque con la orden de dejarse la prenda íntima puesta.</p><p>―Pregúntale eso a tu amigo, no dejaba de jugar con el control de lo que me pidió usar; especialmente cuando me tocaba hablar frente a mis padres. ―reconoció sin un atisbo de vergüenza el joven Jiang.</p><p>―Con que por eso tu cara era un poema, estabas tan rojo que pensé que tu hermano Wei WuXian le había vuelto a poner picante a tu comida. ¿Qué se sintió correrse delante de tu familia, A-Cheng?</p><p>El líder del conglomerado Lan sonrió orgulloso ante su labor, aunque no reconocería en voz alta que él tampoco se percató del momento exacto en que Jiang Cheng se había corrido. Tenía que aceptar que cada vez iba mejorando este en ocultar aquellas cosas, pero también era de esperarse luego de que lo sometían constantemente a ese tipo de acciones y en más de una ocasión habían tenido que cancelar sus juegos en público porque eran demasiado obvios para la gente alrededor.</p><p>―¿Se quedarán charlando o piensan hacer algo más? ―En un momento Jiang Cheng había alcanzado una pinza de pezón y jugueteaba con ella entre los dedos. ―¿O debo hacerlo yo todo?</p><p>―WanYin, realmente te has vuelto muy desvergonzado.</p><p>―Aprendí de los mejores―. En ese momento colocó la pinza en su pezón derecho haciendo una leve mueca de incomodidad. Si bien le había agarrado un gusto al dolor, este lo disfrutaba más cuando era proferido por sus novios.</p><p>Apenas había cerrado los ojos durante un instante por la sensación cuando sintió un agarré en su muslo, MingJue le había separado las piernas y con los dientes estaba arrebatándole la ropa interior revelando su miembro lleno de semen y se percató de las vibraciones que seguían proviniendo desde el interior de WanYin. Al parecer XiChen seguía controlando el vibrador anal aunque a baja frecuencia.</p><p>MingJue resopló en cuanto se percató de él y lo sacó sin miramientos, provocando un jadeo inesperado de parte de Jiang Cheng y tiró lejos el objeto. XiChen negó aquella acción, si bien sabía que WanYin podía soportar cosas más grandes en su trasero, a él no le gustaba forzarlo de esa forma; creía que todavía debían ir poco a poco aflojándolo para no causarle daño. Por el contrario, el fiscal Nie gozaba con ver como la entrada de A-Cheng iba aceptando poco a poco lo que fuera que le introdujera.</p><p>El trasero de Jiang Cheng comenzó a palpitar al sentirse vacío tan de pronto luego de haber pasado horas con el vibrador dentro y funcionando; pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse de eso cuando fue tirado suavemente por Lan Huan para acomodarlo sobre la cama y comenzar a atarle las extremidades. Ese era uno de los juegos preferidos por los tres, el torturarlo lentamente hasta que sollozando pidiera clemencia para que lo follaran de la forma más ruda posible. Jiang Cheng observaba como con maestría era atado por las suaves y elegantes manos de XiChen y quiso reír al pensar en que esas ataduras estaban casi de forma permanente en la cama de este.</p><p>El menor siseó cuando la pinza que él mismo se había colocado fue retirada también de un tirón bruscamente, dejándole el pezón sensible y adolorido por la falta de cuidado. MingJue se encontraba serio mirando aquello mientras volvía a negar y antes de que A-Cheng le reclamara sintió como algo húmedo comenzaba a escurrirse por su ano. La gran mayoría de las veces se perdía en mitad de la función debido a que su atención debía dividirse en partes iguales porque los dos novios que tenía no esperaban a tomar turnos para encargarse de él, sino que hacían las cosas a su propio ritmo.</p><p>Así que en ese momento decidió prestarle mayor atención a su zona baja que era la que parecía estar en mayor peligro en esos momentos. MingJue había tirado las pinzas lejos y parecía algo molesto por aquello, seguramente por no haber sido el que las colocara en primer lugar o porque no le pidió nada indecoroso durante la cena con sus padres como sí lo había hecho XiChen. Con eso en mente, volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de Jiang Cheng y lo rellenó con lubricante, para tal cantidad debía de tener en mente algo grande, pensó el joven.</p><p>Lan Huan le pasó algo a su amigo, un anillo que WanYin conocía a la perfección, pues lo utilizaban para torturarlo y negarle la liberación hasta que creían que había sido suficiente, nunca lo suficientemente pronto para Jiang Cheng. Mientras MingJue le colocaba aquel instrumento en su algo erecto pene, XiChen volvió a acercársele hasta el rostro y con una sonrisa demasiado amable y que no escondía nada bueno, le mostró una correa con una esfera en la mitad para sujetársela en la boca.</p><p>―No es que no nos guste escuchar tu linda voz gemir nuestros nombres, pero hoy quisiste que fuéramos por todo, así que estas son las consecuencias de tus palabras, WanYin.</p><p>Procedió a amordazarlo con cuidado y debido a la intrusión del objeto en la boca, Jiang Cheng comenzó a salivar casi de inmediato; lo bueno era que este objeto no era duro del todo así que no dañaría sus dientes en caso de morderlo y tampoco las comisuras de su boca. Y si bien Jiang Cheng preferiría utilizar su boca para tener algo más dentro de ella, no se quejaba, pues le encantaba sentirse dominado sexualmente y que sus caprichos no siempre fueran concedidos.</p><p>Debido a que había pasado algún par de horas con el vibrador anal dentro de él, su trasero se encontraba ya algo más que aflojado y no necesitó más ayuda que el lubricante en sí mismo para que el imponente fiscal Nie pudiera entrar en él sin previo aviso. Lo llenó de inmediato y una lágrima se escapó del ojo izquierdo de Jiang Cheng, quien quiso quejarse por la repentina intrusión pero no pudo más que mover sus caderas como señal de protesta, aunque en ese estado parecía más una invitación que otra cosa.</p><p>―A-Jue, sé más cuidadoso ―lo regañó XiChen mientras se sentaba a un costado de Jiang Cheng y comenzaba a utilizar un vibrador manual por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en lugares sensibles y erógenos, como su entrepierna, testículos, axilas y pezones.</p><p>―Tú lo conscientes demasiado A-Huan ―lo regañó el otro quien desde su primera embestida no se había movido, pues de todas formas esperaba a que Jiang Cheng se acostumbrara a su grueso tamaño.</p><p>La risa de XiChen resonó por el lugar junto con los tirones de las sujeciones, pues Jiang Cheng no dejaba de removerse y tratar de hacerle el quite al vibrador que pasaba de darle cosquillas en ciertos lugares a excitarlo en otros. Además le desesperaba el hecho de sentir a MingJue dentro de él sin ningún movimiento por su parte, era demasiado bueno en torturarlo.</p><p>―A-Jue, dejaste adolorido el pezón de WanYin ―XiChen bajó su rostro hasta el pezón que requería atención y comenzó a lamerlo con dedicación mientras que usaba su máquina torturadora vibrante en el otro.</p><p>Logró que los dos se pusieran erectos y con malicia fue por las pinzas desechadas con anterioridad por MingJue y las colocó en Jiang Cheng. Ambas pinzas iban conectadas por una firme pero segura cadena entre ellas, ahora podría tirar de los dos pezones al mismo tiempo y torturarlos a placer hasta que los viera rojos y doloridos. Tampoco le preocupaba mucho el hecho de provocarle daño, pues seguía usando unas de principiante avanzado y no las que realmente pudieran herirlo gravemente.</p><p>Pudo ver en los ojos de Jiang Cheng placer mezclado con súplica y entendió que no estaría satisfecho hasta que su otro novio comenzara a moverse dentro de él, y MingJue como si también lo comprendiera inició el vaivén de sus caderas; tratando de enterrar su miembro lo más profundo que aquella pose encadenada de Jiang Cheng le permita. El próximo heredero del grupo Jiang comenzó a gemir detrás de la bola en su boca pues siempre creía que moriría destrozado por las embestidas de su alto y fornido novio y esta no era la excepción.</p><p>MingJue por su parte trataba de controlarse y centrarse en que cada estocada le diera justo en el lugar exacto para que Jiang Cheng lo sintiera, si dependiera de él lo tendría llorando de manera literal por la brutalidad con que se lo cogería, pero a lo largo del tiempo en la relación había aprendido a tomarse su tiempo y a tratarlo como se merecía, con dedicación y amor. Aunque claro que también entendía que su A-Cheng era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo con lo que MingJue fantaseaba con hacerle e incluso mucho más. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo en esos aspectos.</p><p>Y mientras MingJue se follaba a su novio, XiChen gozaba con hacerlo retorcer a su modo, llenándolo de caricias por todo su cuerpo y provocándole de maneras exasperantes que hacían que por lo general Jiang Cheng le gritara para que lo dejara y lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas. Pero ahora con su boca botando saliva por las comisuras que le dejaba algo de espacio el bozal que le había colocado, era completamente vulnerable a sus deseos.</p><p>Se acercó y tomando con sus dedos y manos la saliva que escurría de la boca de Jiang Cheng se comenzó a masturbar con la misma y cerca de la cara de este, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con anhelo, deseando poder ser él el que lo hiciera gemir de esa forma a la vez que era tomado por MingJue.</p><p>―¿Quieres esto, WanYin? ―XiChen colocó su largo miembro cerca de la mejilla de Jiang Cheng mientras este asentía y trataba de tocarlo de alguna manera. ―Me pregunto si debería dártelo.</p><p>Las torturas por parte de XiChen eran de esa forma, juguetonas, exasperantes, pero no importaba cuanto duraran, siempre al final terminaba cediendo y dando lo que su novio deseaba. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, pensando en lo pronto que podría probar a Jiang Cheng y en cómo podría darle un uso a esa boca que usualmente era tan insolente. Desató con cuidado la correa que sujeta la esfera toda babeada y cuando la retiró, la boca de WanYin quedó abierta, pues todos los músculos de su cara estaban adormecidos por el uso de ese objeto.</p><p>XiChen no pudo aguantar más y lo besó con desesperación, tragando cada gemido provocado por las embestidas que su otro novio le estaba dando. Al parecer, MingJue había desatado una de sus piernas y la tenía colocada sobre su hombro, de esa forma podía jugar un poco más con la flexibilidad y profundidad de sus embestidas. Una vez que Lan Huan bebió suficiente saliva de Jiang Cheng y pudo comprobar que su lengua volvía a moverse aunque con algo de dificultad, se subió a este dándole una exquisita vista de su trasero, perineo y pene y a horcajadas le instó a que lo tomara con la boca.</p><p>Jiang Cheng sintió ahogarse cuando el miembro de XiChen se introdujo entre sus labios y llegó hasta la parte trasera de su garganta, tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para poder volver a respirar y hacer un buen trabajo en aquella felación. XiChen por su parte se inclinó y recostó sobre el cuerpo de su novio y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el pene que estaba atrapado dentro del anillo; pues si bien este solo estaba en la basa y no abarcaba sus testículos de todas formas hacía que la eyaculación fuese más difícil de alcanzar a no ser que se liberara en el momento preciso. Así que con confianza comenzó a succionar y chupar mientras veía de primera mano cómo MingJue seguía entrando en él.</p><p>Había pasado una eternidad para Jiang Cheng en esa posición, sentía como el líquido preseminal no dejaba de salir y quería correrse, pero también sabía que no se lo permitirían de manera tan fácil. De todas formas, sus miembros empezaban a acalambrarse, y era mejor idea hacérselos saber antes de que un calambre de grandes envergaduras atacara y rompiera el ambiente. Sacó como pudo el miembro de XiChen y habló:</p><p>―¿Pueden desatarme? Las extremidades empiezan a hormiguear y quiero sentirlos de distinta manera. ―rogó explicando la situación.</p><p>Tanto MingJue como XiChen se miraron y asintieron, los dos eran conscientes de que pasando un tiempo ese tipo de posiciones pasaban de ser excitantes a cansadoras. XiChen se bajó de él y atendió sus brazos para luego masajear sus muñecas un poco y el resto de las extremidades para que la sangre volviera a circular de manera correcta. Por su parte MingJue desato la otra pierna y la flexionaba junto a la otra que ya había sido desatada con anterioridad.</p><p>―¿Pero qué hacen? Solo les pedí que me desataran, aún esto no ha acabado, ¿cierto?</p><p>―Oh A-Cheng ―habló MingJue pasándose una mano por el cabello haciendo que unas cuantas hebras oscuras cayeran sobre su rostro―. Te amo tanto.</p><p>―Pues bien ―la sonrisa de XiChen volvió a aparecer―. Ahora vendrá la segunda ronda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían sacado todos los juguetes sexuales del cuerpo de Jiang Cheng excepto el anillo que seguía apretando la base del pene de este. Jiang Cheng trataba de tomar dentro de su boca los dos miembros de sus novios y sentía que en cualquier momento su mandíbula se iba a desencajar, pero le encantaba mezclar los sabores de ambos en él y no se sentía lo suficientemente sucio hasta el momento.</p><p>―A-Cheng, no creo que pueda soportar mucho más sin entrar en ti, ¿estás preparado? ―le preguntó Lan Huan mientras tiraba de sus cabellos para que los ojos que eran una mezcla entre gris y celeste se fijaran en él.</p><p>―Creí que te estábamos esperando a ti ―se burló Jiang Cheng que se alejó de ellos y volvió a tenderse sobre la cama, solo que esta vez en una posición donde sus codos y rodillas eran los que lo sostenían. Con una mano se abrió el agujero para mostrarles lo dilatado que estaba y volvió a hablar―. Creo que es más que suficiente para que entren los dos.</p><p>MingJue se le iba a abalanzar nuevamente para tomarlo por completo, pero una mano lo detuvo justo en el momento exacto y XiChen habló con una atemorizante sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>―Creo que es m turno de entrar en A-Cheng primero, A-Jue.</p><p>El correcto hombre le dio paso a su amigo para que pudiera disfrutar de unos momentos a solas con su novio mientras que él iba por más lubricante, siempre costaba más ser el segundo en entrar aunque WanYin estuviera muy preparado. Lan Huan se recostó de espaldas a la cama y sin miramientos tiró del heredero de Lotus Pier encima de él, no hubo abrazos ni caricias, el buen humor de XiChen se había esfumado y solo quería una cosa: entrar en WanYin.</p><p>Sujetó con fuerza las caderas de Jiang Cheng, quien a su vez se mordía el labio en anticipación a lo que vendría y apenas acomodando su miembro en el agujero del más joven, entró sin problemas con una sola embestida. Podía sentir como efectivamente el agujero de Jiang Cheng se encontraba dilatado por la anterior follada de MingJue, pero con unos cuantos movimientos, se volvía a apretar en torno al largo falo de XiChen.</p><p>Cada acometida era una lucha de quien mandaba a quién, pues XiChen trataba de llevar un ritmo mucho más profundo y WanYin uno más rápido y desenfrenado, pues la verdad era que estaba demasiado cerca del borde del orgasmo y si no fuera por el anillo que le impedía la liberación, ya se hubiera corrido. Debido a eso era que la desesperación iba en aumento para él y comenzaba a soltar frases que estando consciente jamás diría, aunque en cierta medida se había acostumbrado a rogar en lo que el ámbito sexual se refería.</p><p>―Por favor, quiero correrme… ¡sáquenlo! ―en una clara referencia a su circular tortura.</p><p>MingJue le hizo un gesto a Lan Huan por detrás de la espalda de Jiang Cheng sin que este lo viera, estaba preparado para penetrarlo también y sería bueno que en ese momento le retiraran el objeto, así el placer acumulado haría el que el dolor causado por la doble intrusión disminuyera y con mucha suerte no se notara. Lan Huan asintió mientras tiraba del cuerpo de Jiang Cheng sobre el suyo, así su trasero quedaba más elevado y expuesto para la entrada de Nie y podía alcanzar su rostro y besarlo.</p><p>Cuando la gruesa punta llena de lubricante de MingJue se posicionó en el lugar, el beso de XiChen se profundizó y su mano alcanzó el atrapado pene de Jiang Cheng entre sus dos cuerpos. Sin dejar de levantar sus caderas para penetrarlo, disminuyó el ritmo para que MingJue finalmente entrara y retiró con un solo movimiento rápido y eficaz el anillo. WanYin mordió su labio inferior para luego soltarlo y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, había dejado de moverse y el gutural grito fue de satisfacción pura al poder alcanzar el orgasmo que tanto había ansiado.</p><p>El espeso semen se vertió sobre el estómago de XiChen e incluso algunas gotas llegaron impulsadas hasta su cuello y rostro, pero no era como que a este le importara, pues en esos momentos de la liberación de Jiang Cheng se sintió apretar en su interior y contrario a lo que habían pensado, eso complicó las cosas para que MingJue entrara. De todas formas, lo hizo, aunque tuvo que forzar en algo su intrusión, pero una vez que su glande entró en el más joven no hubo problemas para el resto de su miembro.</p><p>WanYin volvió a gimotear cuando se sintió expandirse a la fuerza, siempre al principio de la doble penetración era complicado y algo doloroso, pero el placer luego hacía que valiese completamente todo lo anterior. Además, saber que estaba siendo follado al mismo tiempo por dos de los solteros más codiciados de toda China lo encendía mucho más. Curvó su espalda y tuvo que apoyarse con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Lan Huan, de lo contrario se derrumbaría encima de este, por lo demás esa también era una buena posición para hacer que su agujero se achicara y sentir más dentro de sí los dos penes que lo rellenaban gustosamente.</p><p>―A-Cheng, así no dejas que me mueva para follarte. ―se quejó MingJue, quien contrario a sus palabras lo acababa de agarrar del cuello para tirar hacia atrás de él y obligarlo a que lo besase.</p><p>Aunque obligar no era precisamente lo que había hecho, pues WanYin gustoso abría su boca para recibir la lengua del fiscal nacional dentro y sorber la saliva que le obsequiaba. Ahogó un grito cuando Lan Huan apretó sus caderas para comenzar a moverlo, lo sentía presionar contra su interior, muy probablemente contra su vejiga y un bulto comenzaba a notarse por donde suponía que estaba la punta de XiChen en su interior.</p><p>MingJue por supuesto que no se quedaría atrás y comenzó también a penetrarlo aunque con algo de dificultad, por lo que sus embestidas daban en diferentes puntos dentro de él y con lo errático del movimiento le era imposible crearse una idea de donde golpearía y prepararse para ello. Pronto Jiang Cheng dejó de besar a MingJue y solo dejó abierta su boca para dejar escapar sus jadeos y gemidos y ser un receptáculo de la lengua voraz del hombre mayor.</p><p>―A-Jue ―llamó XiChen desde abajo. WanYin pudo observar que estaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, al parecer estaba disfrutando en demasía de aquello―. A-Jue ―volvió a llamar―, vas muy rápido.</p><p>Y claro, Jiang Cheng comprendió que XiChen también sentía el roce de las embestidas salvajes de MingJue y que debían volverlo el doble de loco. Jiang Cheng volvió a colocar su cuerpo encima de XiChen debido a que sus brazos y piernas ya no soportaban mantenerlo erguido y estaba en el punto en que se dejaría hacer lo que fuera siempre y cuando no significara un esfuerzo físico de su parte. Lan Huan lo abrazó y apretó contra sí haciendo que el corazón de WanYin latiera más acelerado que antes, solo que no tenía nada que ver con el acto sexual en sí, sino que algo más.</p><p>Las caderas de XiChen volvieron a moverse debido a que en esa posición el agujero de Jiang Cheng se expandía más y con unas cuantas embestidas más descubrió que le daba justo en el punto necesario para que su joven novio terminara de perder la cabeza. Mientras XiChen se ocupaba de eso, MingJue tomó una pierna de Jiang Cheng y la elevó para entrar más profundo en él, lo que consiguió.</p><p>La voz de Jiang Cheng ya se había vuelto ronca desde tiempo atrás y apenas jadeaba, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y saliva caía de sus labios constantemente abiertos. Sus caderas comenzaban a doler por el maltrato recibido, al igual que su cintura que comenzaba a dar muestras de las primeras marcas de dedos moradas debido a los fuertes agarres. Incluso su espalda y cuello estaban llenas de marcas de mordidas y besos demasiados fuertes. Y estaba a punto de volver a correrse.</p><p>―A-Cheng, estás apretando mucho ―lo regañó MingJue, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto si era su propio cuerpo el que actuaba por cuenta propia. Desde hace mucho que había perdido el control de este.</p><p>Y volvió a alcanzar el orgasmo cuando seguido a las palabras de MingJue recibió un golpe en la nalga contraria a la pierna que tenía levantada. Adoraba que lo palmearan, tanto como forma de castigo como juego, así que con el cuerpo tan agotado recibir una estimulación de esa forma fue lo que lo hizo acabar. Pero sus novios no pensaban dejarlo descansar durante su culminación y siguieron penetrándolo a destiempo, cada uno con su propio ritmo y a pesar de que el semen ya había salido disparado de su pene, este seguía erecto.</p><p>―Más, otra vez ―pidió ya completamente ido en el placer que inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo.</p><p>XiChen acercó su mano a su falo y volvió a masturbarlo mientras que MingJue volvía a azotarle el trasero con esa gran y pesada mano que tenía. Jiang Cheng quería llevar orgulloso la forma de la mano de MingJue y todo el filtro entre su mente y su boca había sido eliminado.</p><p>―De… ¡déjame una marca A-Jue! ―eran pocas veces en las que WanYin se refería a ellos de esa forma y los otros dos eran conscientes de que eso solo sucedía cuando estaba realmente cerca de llegar a su límite y ya debían ir terminando su juego por el propio bienestar de él.</p><p>―Daddy ―gruñó MingJue detrás de él mientras le mordía el cuello a la vez que cubría su cuerpo debilitado con su gran y fornido cuerpo―. Sabes que debes llamarme así, A-Cheng.</p><p>―¡Daddy, por favor! ―suplicó Jiang Cheng cuando sintió el remolino volver a crearse en la parte baja de su estómago.</p><p>―A-Cheng ―XiChen dejó de mover su mano y tapó la uretra, evitando que lo que fuese a salir lo hiciera―. No te habrás olvidado de mí, ¿cierto?</p><p>Una palmada a mano abierta en el trasero de Jiang Cheng provocó que este gritara y la respuesta a Lan Huan se perdiera en el aire, XiChen miró un poco ofendido a su amigo que lo miraba desde arriba con travesura en su mirada. XiChen apretó con fuerza el falo que tenía en su mano y Jiang Cheng habló:</p><p>―Daddy A-Huan, ¿será malo conmigo como daddy A-Jue?</p><p>Y listo, la fuerza de voluntad de XiChen se desvaneció y dejó de ejercer presión sobre la uretra de WanYin, permitiéndole que se corriera cuando una nueva nalgada resonó por todo el lugar. Los dos hombres mayores ya habían llegado también a su límite y con unas cuantas embestidas más decidieron salir del cuerpo agotado de Jiang Cheng y se colocaron cada uno en diferentes costados de este que yacía tirado en la cama. Jiang Cheng supo qué era lo que se venía y con el último remanente de sus fuerzas alzó sus manos para masturbarlos y hacer que se corrieran en su cara.</p><p>El espeso y caliente líquido blanquecino que ya estaba más semi transparente, cayó en su rostro y Jiang Cheng abrió la boca para que algo de lo que estaba siendo eyaculado cayera dentro y sin distinción de quien era lo que tenía en su lengua, tragó y degustó el amargoso sabor de sus novios. XiChen le acarició amablemente el cabello que se había convertido en un desastre y MingJue con un suspiro pasó sus brazos por debajo de él.</p><p>Lo último que recordó Jiang Cheng era un beso en su frente y ser levantado por un musculoso cuerpo antes de caer dormido por agotamiento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al despertar Jiang Cheng sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido, creía que no había centímetro de su cuerpo que no tuviera alguna marca o músculo acalambrado debido a los excesos de la noche anterior; porque sí, estaba seguro de que ya era de mañana, pues la luz se dejaba entrever a través de las cortinas de la habitación de XiChen.</p><p>También podía sentir como un brazo lo rodeaba por la cina pierna estaba por encima de las suyas. El calor de estar entre dos cuerpos se le hacía sofocante pero a la misma vez acogedor, aquellos a los que llamaba como novios le otorgaban una clase de amor totalmente diferente a lo que hubiera experimentado con anterioridad, y no se trataba solo de atracción sexual o compatibilidad, sino que era algo mucho más profundo, que provenía desde el fondo del corazón y estaba seguro de que aquellos sentimientos no podían demostrarse si no fueran verdaderos.</p><p>WanYin suspiró y trató de mirarse el cuerpo. Como era habitual, alguno de sus novios le había dado un baño o ducha para limpiar todos los residuos que quedaban en él, además de que el calor del agua ayudaba a que sus músculos se relajaran y pudiera dormir de mejor manera. Su cabello también había sido lavado, secado y peinado; realmente habían pensado en todo, pues sobre las marcas en sus piernas y los pezones podía sentir que le habían colocado crema para ayudar a sanar en caso de cualquier cosa.</p><p>―Tengo hambre ―murmuró para sí mismo, pues sentía como su estómago le reclamaba el apenas haber comido algo en la cena de sus padres y luego haber osado en hacer semejante actividad física sin siquiera pensar en él.</p><p>―Pide algo para comer, WanYin.</p><p>La voz de XiChen provenía detrás de él, era quien le tenía abrazado por la cintura desde la espalda y por el tono que empleó, supuso que seguía completamente adormilado y que su respuesta fue más automática que pensada. Jiang Cheng no podía verlo, pues su vista estaba direccionada hacia un lado de la cara de MingJue y su cuello expuesto, pues como siempre, este dormía de mala manera ocupando la mayor parte de la cama en la que se encontraba y esta vez no era la excepción. El descendiente de Yunmeng Jiang estaba seguro de que él y Lan Huan estaban ocupando menos de la mitad de la cama.</p><p>De todas formas, fijó su atención en lo atractivo que era MingJue, pues sus espesas pestañas combinaban con la dureza de sus facciones tan bien definidas y masculinas. Estaba seguro de que no había ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo, al igual que XiChen, y aun así sus bellezas eran diferentes. Los dos eran perfectos a su modo, era como comparar el día y la noche y él podía gozar de ambos.</p><p>Tragó saliva y volvía a cuestionarse por milésima vez desde que habían iniciado aquella relación en cómo era posible que él fuese tan afortunado para estar en medio, pero antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar hacia el camino de la negatividad, su estómago le recordó que debía comer algo. A Jiang Cheng no le molestaba despertar más temprano y preparar el desayuno para los tres, teniendo en cuenta de que sus novios comían como un batallón, pero dudaba de tener la fuerza suficiente en sus piernas como para poder siquiera llegar a la cocina.</p><p>El único impedimento en ese momento para llevar a cabo la sugerencia de XiChen era que no tenía ningún teléfono cerca. Alzó lo que más pudo su cabeza y vislumbró el celular de MingJue sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y a pesar de que suponía una enorme dificultad llegar hasta allá, era el único que se veía a la vista. WanYin se mordió el interior de la mejilla y supuso que no tendría otra opción que hacerlo, así que con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los hombres acostados con él, trató de deshacerse del agarre de Lan Huan, pero este solo lo apretó más fuerte contra él.</p><p>―Paciencia, WanYin, paciencia ―se repetía a sí mismo mientras volvía a intentarlo hasta que lo logró.</p><p>Deshacerse del abrazo de Lan Huan siempre era la parte más complicada, pues la melosidad de él parecía incrementarse al despertar. La pesada pierna de MingJue no ofrecía mayor dificultad, pues ya teniendo el tronco libre podía moverse fácil, Jiang Cheng trató de pasar por sobre el moreno y mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el móvil, fue tirado hacia abajo.</p><p>―¿Pensabas escapar? ―la gruesa voz de MingJue sonaba más profunda que de costumbre debido a que acababa de despertar.</p><p>―Como si pudiera hacer eso ―se burló Jiang Cheng mientras se rendía al nuevo abrazo apretado que el otro le daba―. Por cierto, buenos días ―saludó.</p><p>MingJue besó lánguidamente su boca, se notaba que seguía algo adormilado pero que al menos estaba volviendo a sus sentidos de a poco. El beso no se alargó mucho más, pues podía provocar una nueva sesión de sexo y el mayor estaba consciente de que debían dejar descansar a Jiang Cheng por al menos un día. Además habían coincidido los días libres y querían aprovechar de salir a pasear los tres juntos, aprovechando de que por fin su relación se había hecho pública en cierta manera.</p><p>―¿Quieres ir al baño? ―preguntó MingJue pensando en que debía ayudarlo a levantarse en caso de que no pudiera caminar correctamente. Pero Jiang Cheng negó.</p><p>―Quería alcanzar tu celular para pedir comida.</p><p>―Oh. Entonces hazlo mientras yo intento despertar al bello durmiente.</p><p>Le habían colocado ese apodo a Lan XiChen debido a sus extraños hábitos de sueño. De lunes a viernes despertaba exactamente a las cinco de la madrugada, pero los fines de semana e incluso festivos durante la semana era casi imposible despertarlo en el primer intento. Suponían que aquello se debía a su estricta educación familiar, y era hasta tierno, por eso se turnaban los días que despertaban junto a él para comenzar la odisea de despertarlo.</p><p>WanYin siguió arrastrándose sobre el cuerpo de MingJue hasta que alcanzó el teléfono y mientras buscaba en alguna aplicación de delivery algo para comer escuchaba como MingJue trataba de despertar a su otro novio y no de una manera muy amable. Aunque se conocían desde siempre parecía que su amistad era una pura fachada y en la intimidad se llevaban mal, pero Jiang Cheng sabía que eso no era cierto, que eran realmente buenos amigos.</p><p>Luego de haber optado por algo rápido como pizza, Jiang Cheng volvió al otro lado de la cama en donde prácticamente MingJue iba a darle una bofetada a Lan XiChen para que despertara, pero fue detenido por el menor.</p><p>―¿No crees que es mucho? ―le preguntó, a lo que MingJue respondió solo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Déjamelo a mí ―Jiang Cheng se acercó más a Lan Huan y este casi de inmediato estiró sus labios en clara señal de querer ser besado.</p><p>―No es tan mala idea golpearlo ahora, ¿no?</p><p>―XiChen, vamos, despierta ―lo apremió el menor.</p><p>―No hasta que WanYin me dé un beso ―contestó el supuesto durmiente aún con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>―Un beso en el culo te daré si no te levantas ahora. Necesito tu tarjeta de crédito para pagar la comida.</p><p>El jade de Gusu suspiró resignado y abrió los ojos mientras se quitaba la pereza.</p><p>―No me molesta ser tomado por ti WanYin, pero me duele un poco que me veas como tu billetera.</p><p>Los tres prácticamente devoraron las cajas de pizzas cuando llegaron al exclusivo departamento y se tomaron su tiempo para tomar un baño y vestirse, Jiang Cheng tenía ropa variada en el departamento de su novio y escogió una tenida casual para pasear con ellos ese día. Aunque debía reconocer que ellos con lo que fuera que se pusieran parecían modelos sacados de cualquier revista exclusiva. Pero bueno, él tampoco estaba nada mal.</p><p>Buscaron algún buen restorán pero no demasiado elegante, buscaban de verdad que su día fuera libre de toda etiqueta y protocolos a la que estaban sometidos durante su diario vivir. Fueron por helado como postre en la calle y luego visitaron tiendas comerciales donde hicieron varias compras. En un momento dado XiChen entró al baño y los otros dos se le quedaron esperando fuera y no perdieron el tiempo para tomarse de las manos, incluso WanYin se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando creía que nadie los veía.</p><p>Ya para el final de la jornada fue XiChen el que se ofreció a llevar a Jiang Cheng al departamento que compartía con Wei WuXian, de esa manera podría llevarse de regreso a su hermano Lan Zhan, quien mediante un mensaje, le informaba que seguía allí. MingJue se despidió de ellos en el estacionamiento de la tienda comercial, pues sus planes eran pasar también por un encargo realizado por su hermano menor. XiChen como el caballero que era le abrió la puerta de acompañante del auto a WanYin y le robó un beso antes de poner en marcha el auto.</p><p>Apenas Jiang Cheng abrió la puerta de su departamento quiso volver a cerrarla de inmediato, pero Lan Huan detrás de él se lo impidió sin saber muy bien el motivo que lo había llevado a cerrar la puerta. Pero ahí, uno encima del otro en el sillón estaban los hermanos de ellos en una posición un tanto comprometedora.</p><p>―¡Wei WuXian! ¡Desvergonzado! ―habló Jiang Cheng viendo que no tenía más opción que interferir.</p><p>La joven pareja se separó y trató de arreglar sus ropas de la mejor manera posible, como si eso ayudase a disimular lo que estaban a punto de hacer.</p><p>―Jiang Cheng, pudiste avisarme que ya venías para acá. ―se defendió el aludido.</p><p>―Te mandé más de un mensaje, no es mi culpa si tenías las manos ocupadas en otra cosa.</p><p>―Joven Wei, WangJi, ¿cómo están? ―saludó como si nada Lan XiChen entrando también en la habitación y buscando asiento.</p><p>―Muy bien hermano XiChen ―saludó de vuelta Wei WuXian―. Jiang Cheng, no sé por qué te comportas de esa manera, ahora que ya sabemos sobre su relación perfectamente podemos tener una cita doble o… ¿triple? No sé cómo sería en verdad.</p><p>―Idiota, ¿crees que por eso no me molesta que tengas relaciones en la sala de estar? ―de todas formas el heredero de Yunmeng fue donde se encontraba su novio y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón. Acto seguido su cintura fue rodeada por el brazo de XiChen.</p><p>―Si fuera por eso… ―no alcanzó a terminar debido a que Lan WangJi le puso una mano en la boca, Jiang Cheng no quería saber, de verdad, en donde lo habían hecho. O peor, en donde no.</p><p>―Hermano, mañana hay que trabajar temprano ―habló con un monótono tono de voz el menor de los Lan y XiChen suspiró debido a la veracidad de sus palabras.</p><p>―Supongo que debemos irnos ya, WangJi. ―casi a regañadientes se colocó de pie luego de soltar a su novio y se despidió de Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng. ―Hermano Wei, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano. WanYin, nos estamos viendo.</p><p>―Avísame cuando llegues ―fue el despido de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>En cuanto ellos se fueron del departamento, Jiang Cheng de inmediato fue asaltado por su no hermano de sangre y creyó que una jaqueca se hacía presente en ese instante.</p><p>―Jiang Cheng, tienes que contarme todo. Ahora que los tíos no están quiero saber todo con lujo de detalles, vamos no seas malo. Oye, Jiang Cheng, no camines sin mí, ven siéntate. Jiang Cheng, oye, no cierres la pue…</p><p>WanYin simplemente cerró la puerta de su habitación, no tenía ánimos esa noche para soportar a Wei WuXian, esa noche y ninguna otra en verdad. Se tiró a la cama y sopesó la idea de quedarse dormido así como estaba, pues el cansancio se había desvanecido a lo largo del día mientras estaba en actividad y en compañía de sus novios, pero ahora que se encontraba solo tirado en su cama los dolores volvían a él.</p><p>A regañadientes consigo mismo se sacó la ropa, revisó su cuerpo en el espejo y colocó crema en las partes que la necesitaban, se puso el pijama y volvió a tirarse a la cama. Antes de caer dormido desconectó la alarma pues había recibido un mensaje de su profesor diciendo que la clase a primera hora se había suspendido, así que podría dormir un poco más.</p><p>Pero obviamente sus planes fueron aniquilados debido a una presencia indeseada que invadió su habitación a primera hora de la mañana.</p><p>―¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que ver esto! ―Wei WuXian no dejaba de zarandearlo y por último saltó arriba de él en la cama.</p><p>―Si no te ha salido un tercer brazo mientras dormías te aseguro que te romperé las piernas.</p><p>―Ya te gustaría a ti que fuera eso, pero déjame decirte que es algo mucho peor y que probablemente estés en problemas. ―Jiang Cheng seguía sin moverse, aunque ahora era porque tenía el peso del otro encima. ―Y no solo tú, sino que tus novios también.</p><p>Eso generó que terminara de despertar por completo y se levantara de golpe, con lo que Wei WuXian cayó al suelo.</p><p>―¿De qué mierda hablas? ―le exigió.</p><p>―De esto.</p><p>Le mostró la pantalla de su celular en donde su nombre y el de sus novios eran tendencia en ese momento, y todo debido a unas fotos que les habían sacado el día anterior, precisamente en los pocos momentos en que se encontraba a solas con cada uno de ellos. El titular de las fotos decía: “No solo son homosexuales, sino que son engañados por la misma persona”.</p><p>Aquello no podía estar pasando, creyó Jiang Cheng, pues no le importaba que su nombre fuera manchado por algo como ser homosexual, sino que le carcomía el terror de que alguno de sus novios, o los dos en el peor de los casos, sufriera debido a ello. Y lo peor era que la noticia le hacía parecer que él estaba con los dos al mismo tiempo pero de una manera infiel, lo peor y más bajo del mundo.</p><p>―Creo que sí puede que estemos en problemas ―Jiang Cheng se derrumbó.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>